


The darkness in his eyes

by NSkellington



Category: Alpha and Omega - Patricia Briggs, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Everyone Is An Adult, Keith is also a mess, Kinda, Lance is precious, M/M, Multi, Omega Adam, Omega Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, based on Patricia Briggs books, hellhound, human shiro, i did it, keith is cursed, omg, werewolf small town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSkellington/pseuds/NSkellington
Summary: Being cursed with a being made out of pure darkness wasn't Keith's biggest problem, not really. The real problem was when the said being made of pure darkness started to have a crush on the cute omega Keith was just introduced to.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This universe is borrowed from Patricia Briggs, which has one of the best views on alpha/beta/omega dynamics I have ever read. So no male pregnancy, no second gender and no knotting. Sorry if you were hoping for that, but please, give this one a chance.  
> As always, let's have fun!

He could hear them: the shadows that dragged in the night, just waiting for him to make a mistake to pounce.

The voice in his head didn't help. Like at all!

It was a deep and old voice, older than anything Keith had ever heard, it was filled with authority and power (the voice of someone who was always obeyed). It never shouted, but it was always whispering things in his head. Horrible and cruel things.

When he was a teenager, Keith struggled with that voice. The voice, things a regular teenager would already struggle with, and on top of all that the things a teenager werewolf needed to do deal with.

So no, growing up was not a walk in the park for Keith.

He was the only one of his pack to have that voice in his head, he was the only one who was marked. The only one who was cursed. 

And that was the reason he was hiding in the middle of the woods, at night, in the rain. He was being hunted (he could sense them), not just by hunters, but by other werewolves as well. He could hear their steps in the mud, breaking fallen branches and growls. So many growls.

Keith didn't even have the time to say goodbye to the rest of his pack, who tried to protect him all of his life. Kolivan, Thace, Ulaz, Regris… He already missed them so much… It just wasn't fair! 

He ignored the burning in his eyes, and stood as still as possible when one of the footsteps started to get too close to him.

“Kill them all…” Whispered the voice.

Keith ignored it, but (as a precaution) his claws got bigger. He was not going down that easy.

“Keith?” The owner of that voice was, luckily, also the one who was getting too close. And he was a friend.

Thank the Goddess!

“Shiro?” 

For a micro moment, Keith forgot he was being chased by hunters and blood thirsty werewolves, and jumped to hug Shiro. Who immediately hugged him back.

“I was so worried about you!” Shiro was trying to whisper, but he was so relieved it was not really working.

“They are everywhere,” Keith managed to actually whisper. “What are we going to do?”

“What we can do,” Shiro replied after taking a few breaths. “Wait.”

And wait they did.

Years later, Keith would describe that night as one of the most terrifying experiences of his life. Why, you ask? Because they were literally everywhere. Keith and Shiro spent that night hidden between a tree and a few bushes, almost buried in the mud. Growls and roars cut through the night, giving them literal chills in the spine, the metallic sound of guns and knives seemed to pass right through their bones, making them stop breathing for a few moments.

Even when the sun finally came up, they did not stop shaking. But at least they were no longer hunted (for now…). 

\---

When Keith left the Marmora pack, he knew there was no going back. It wasn't’ safe or fair to them to keep hiding him, and he knew that. 

Shiro following him was a surprise, since Shiro wasn't even a werewolf. He was Kolivan’s adviser, a modern Druid if you will. Or at least that is what he used to be...

“Do you really think they would let you go by yourself?” Shiro said when Keith asked why he had been followed. “You are part of our family, kiddo, there is no way we are just going to abandon you.”

“It's not safe to be around me anymore…”

“Even if that's true - which I doubt - I’m not like you guys, I'm human. That's gotta count for something in the influence thing, right?” 

“I don't know…” Keith replied, taking some mud off his eyes.

“Besides, Kolivan gave me specific instructions,” Shiro said, taking a folded paper out of his pocket. It was the only thing that was relatively clean. “We are going to the Altea Mountains!”

“Why?”

“He said we would get help there.”

Keith was about to decline, but Shiro did make some good points about them being practically homeless, completely broke and covered in mud. They were not going to last too long by themselves.

So, with a sigh way louder than necessary, Keith finally said:

“To Altea Mountains we go.”


	2. Chapter 2

It took them about a week to get to the mountains, they tried to stay off the grid as much as they could (so they wouldn't get much attention). But on their very first day on the run they did have to beg a very nice lady permission to use her shower. Beyond that they would sleep in the woods, try to trade work for food when they couldn’t hunt and things like that. 

That strategy worked on the hunters. Keith couldn't sense them anymore, but the same could not be said about the other werewolves. Keith could feel their breaths down his neck. It didn't matter how well they hid or how fast they ran, the wolves always had an idea of where they were. It was not just scary, it was also really damn frustrating. 

But they did get to the Altean Mountains, and boy, it was a pretty sight. From the city's entrance they could already see the two enormous mountains covered in snow, filled with trees and creeks, not to mention the wild life that Keith could hear from the town. It was diverse and he could feel it, completely free from human hands.

The town itself wasn't big. It had nice houses made out of wood, stores with (what looked like) the basic thing, mostly gardening and stuff like that. There was this big vegetable garden in the middle of the town, where it seemed like everyone took care of. And the most important thing: that place was filled with werewolves.

Keith was nervous, to say the least, but no one was looking at them in an aggressive way (or anything remotely like that), and it made no sense Kolivan to send them to a dangerous place. So, practically glued to Shiro’s arm, he kept walking.

“Hello there,” said a girl taller than Keith with white hair and bright smile. She was not only a werewolf, but also an alpha. “You guys seem a bit lost, can I help?”

It was Shiro who replied:

“That would be great…”

“My name is Allura.” As she kept smiling, her canines seemed to get brighter (which was a sign that Keith was starting to lose it).

“Nice to meet you, Allura. I’m Shiro and this is Keith. I believe that chief Alfor is expecting us…?”

“Oh my! He did say something about guests coming soon, how indelicate of me!”

They kept chatting for a few minutes, but all Keith could hear was:

“He betrayed you! He is going to sell you out and leave! You are going to be alone!”

“Shut up…” He said in a whisper, his head was about to explode.

“Kill them all and leave this place, leave him and be free!”

“Shut up.”

“Why would he help you? Kill him, kill them all!”

“Shut up!”

Only when Shiro and Allura stopped talking and stared at him, he noticed that he screamed. Great! Now, if he stared at the ground long enough a hole would appear and swallow him, he hoped.

He almost jumped out his skin when Allura took his hands. She had huge eyes, and they were so shiny it amazed Keith for a second.

What also amazed him? The confidence in her voice when she said:

“Everything is going to be alright, Keith. I promise.” He honestly didn't know why, but he caught himself giving her a little smile in return. Apparently that was enough, and in a blink of an eye she was pulling them forward. “Now let's go see my father, shall we?”

Without much to say, they followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfor Kingsdale was one of the most dominant alphas of the whole country, Keith knew that much. And, by the looks of things, his house was pretty damn big. It was the biggest building in the town, also built out of wood and big glass windows, with a big yard on the front and a stone chimney poking through at the back of the roof.

Kolivan’s house was also pretty big (since it was also the home of almost half of the pack) back at Marmora, but it was built for the purpose of practicality (with cement and big fences), while this one was built for comfort. Without even going in, Keith could already smell the smoke of the fireplace and somewhere inside someone was cooking something that smelled amazing!

To meet them at the door was Alfor himself, and what Keith could really say about him? Well… What stood out the most was that he was tall (even taller than Shiro), he shared with his daughter not only the white hair, but also the eyes (who were more like two glimmering gems stuck on his face than anything). The second he looked at them, Keith and Shiro looked down (not because they wanted to, but because the mere presence of the alpha in front of them commanded it).

“By the Goddess, Keith,” Alfor said, taking a step forward. “Look at you! You're a man now!”

Maybe it was the familiarity in his voice, or how he felt comfortable enough to touch Keith’ shoulders to look at him better. It didn't really matter. What mattered at that moment was how much more confused Keith was getting by the second.

“No offense…” Keith said taking a step back, alpha or not, Alfor was making him uncomfortable. “Do I know you?”

Instead of taking offense, the alpha just laughed before replying:

“Kolivan probably never told you much about me, but I was there when you were born.”

“ _Liar_!”

“Please,” he continued giving them room to pass. “We have much to discuss. And I'm pretty sure you have questions.”

Keith didn't even bother to answer, he just followed Shiro inside and yes, he was right. That enormous house was definitely built for comfort. It was not just warm inside, it was couzy. The furniture was big, with big pillows and blankets. The decoration was simple: paintings of the mountains and tiny sculptures of wolves and other animals. And the smell of food was absolutely everywhere.

All of the sudden Keith actually felt how tired he really was. But he was not going to let his guard down, not until he was sure he and Shiro were safe.

“Much better,” Alfor said, taking a seat on the big chair next to the coach. 

Keith and Shiro only sat when he nodded. It was also then that Keith noticed that Allura was no longer with them.

“Krolia was accompanying Kolivan in one of our gatherings,” he began with a nostalgic smile on his face. “It's funny to remember all those big serious alphas, completely terrified over her when her water broke. And Krolia was, of course, barking orders at all of us.”

That made Keith smile, he could easily see his mother doing something like that.

“It's weird to think that such a fun memory is bound to another who is so scary,” Alfor continued, no longer smiling. “Not because of the birth itself, but because of what happened later.” Keith looked down, he already knew what happened, but the Alpha continued: “seeing that shadow, that darkness, going inside you… It's a memory that haunts me to this day. We all knew what that meant. That the Hellhound, the night’s avenger had chosen its host. The Galra pack and their neighbors wanted to kill you right there, but Kolivan stood by your mother’ side. He said he refused to give power to the old gods believing in their curses, that your fate could change. Me and the Olkari stood with them, and we still stand trying to protect you.”

“I’ve never heard of this…” Keith said more to himself.

“We didn't want to influence you in any way, after all only you can contain the Hellhound.”

“Why am I here then?!”

“Because that was the wrong choice.” Alfor’s eyes practically burned when he said that. “It's not fair to leave such weight only on your shoulders, specially when we have means to help.”

“Help?” Keith didn't mean to sound so bitter, but it was involuntary.

It didn't seem to bother Alfor though. Thank the Goddess!

“Yes, help. I don't know if you noticed, but in my town, werewolves have no need to hide. We lived in peace with the humans for generations and they are part of our pack. You and Shiro are from now on my guests and are under my protection, nobody - not even Galras - will dare to attack you in Altea.”

Shiro and Keith exchanged a look of both relief and doubt, was all this really happening?

And Alfor was not done.

“And, no offense to Marmora, but we have something here that no one else has, that I believe it will help you in taming your Hellhound.”

Hearing nothing but growls inside his head, Keith asked:

“And what is that?”

Before the alpha could reply, their attention was turned to the stairs: where a strange wolf had just fallen down. It was skinny with really long legs, it reminded Keith of a fox, but it was too big and tall to be one. And, from the smell, it was more than a wolf.

It had a pair of glasses in its mouth and as soon as it stood, it began running. Not two seconds later a man ran down the stairs as well, and by the look on his face, he was furious.

“Lance!” He yelled squinting, completely ignoring Alfor and his guests. “Give me back my glasses, or I swear I'm going to kick your ass!”

The wolf, Lance, ran past him, avoiding being caught. The man was about to run after him when Alfor said:

“Omegas…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are curious, I have this notion that the wolf forms of the omegas are something similar as maned wolfs. Look them up if you have the time, they have such loooong legs!


	4. Chapter 4

The man was tall, with tan skin and light brown hair. By the looks of things, he was around Shiro's age, maybe a little older (Keith couldn't really say) and he was still squinting, hard.

“I did not know we had visitors,” he said stepping closer. “And I resent the comment about Omegas.”

“I didn't say anything,” Alfor replied, raising his hands.

“But you wanted to!” He then smiled at them. “Hi! I'm Adam.”

He and Shiro barely shook hands and Shiro was already asking:

“I'm sorry, but are you guys talking about actual Omegas? I didn't even know they still existed…”

“It's rare,” Adam replied. “But we do exist.”

Shiro was about to have a fangirl moment, but Keith was done waiting.

“Can someone please tell me what is going on?!”

That got everyone's attention, except the wolf who was hiding somewhere.

“In a second,” Alfor said. “Lance!” A furry head popped between the chairs and pillows. “We have guests. Please, give Adam his glasses back and go change.”

The wolf fussed a little, but soon enough he spat the glasses on the floor and trotted upstairs, completely ignoring Adam’s curses.

“Tell me Keith,” Alfor continued while Adam (very loudly) disappeared into the kitchen to wash his glasses. “What do you know about pack dynamics?”

“Seriously?” Keith was starting to get annoyed, did this guy think he was stupid? “The alphas take care of the pack, while the betas compose the pack. It's not that hard.”

“What about the omegas?”

Now  _ that _ made him stop for a second. He did remember a few times Kolivan talking about omegas, but he never really paid that much attention. All he could remember was the stories Krolia used to tell him when he was a kid: about a special kind of wolf who was treasured over everything else.

When Keith stayed silent, Alfor answered his own question.

“Omegas are the ones who keep the pack in balance. When a wolf is grieving or sad, or even losing their human side, an omega can calm them down and put them back on the right track. They are not affected by dominance or submission, they are  _ equal _ to all the wolves in the pack, that's why they can help not only the betas, but the alphas as well.”

“I've never seen one,” Shiro said, getting geeky again. “Not even my father saw one in his whole career!”

“We are very lucky,” Alfor replied when Adam returned, finally wearing his beloved glasses. “Altea is the only pack in the country that has two omegas. Adam here was the first.”

“And then his pain in the neck nephew presented as the second,” Adam completed.

“I heard that!” Someone yelled from upstairs.

“Good!”

“Lance, come say hi,” Alfor called in a gentler tone.

That exact moment, when Lance came down the stairs, was the moment Keith’s life changed forever, he didn't know at the time if it was for better or worse, but he  _ knew  _ it was changed. The moment he saw that lanky tall young man, with caramel shin and bright blue eyes, Keith’s head felt like it was about to implode.

The reason? 

The Hellhound in his head was screaming as loud as it could:

“ _ MINE! MINE! MINE!” _

It was deafening and so (so!) confusing… He couldn't hear anything else or  _ anyone _ else. In an instant he was beside Shiro and then, out of the blue he was in front of Lance, which only made the voice louder. He felt like he was going to throw up, or pass out. Maybe both.

That's when someone grabbed his hand and a warm wave went straight into him, it was calming and familiar.

In a matter of seconds Keith was unconscious.

\---

Keith woke up, for the first time in weeks, in an actual bed. His head still hurt a little, but at least (for now) it was silent.

“How are you feeling, buddy?”

Just when Shiro asked that Keith noticed his presence beside the bed. He couldn't help but notice that Adam and Alfor were also there. How he was feeling? Keith, honestly couldn't say. So he just asked:

“What happened?” 

“Your eyes became black,” Alfor replied. “And you grabbed Lance’s arm, digging your claws into him. Adam had to make you sleep so we could pull you from him.”

Trying his best to ignore the burning on his face, Keith said:

“I'm sorry…”

“You struggle to control the Hellhound inside of you,” Alfor said. “We'll help you with that, or better, Adam will.”

“This would be a good exercise for Lance as well,” Adam completed. “But until we figure it out what triggered that reaction, it's not a good idea to keep you two together.”

Still ignoring his blush, Keith did not say anything.

“What do you say, Keith?” Alfor asked, looking right into his eyes. “Will you let us help you?”

Truth to be told, Keith was not too confident. But he looked at Shiro and saw something he hadn't felt in a long time: hope. So, if Shiro believed it was going to work, Keith at least had to try. Right?

“I will.”


	5. Chapter 5

After practically a month in Altea Mountains, Keith couldn't really say he was completely settled in. Of course he made some friends that weren't Shiro, Allura was a good example, the young alpha was not scared of him or any “stupid curse” (her words). He was also quite fond of two betas called Hunk and Pidge, both were way smarter than him and really funny, they filled in the silence without making Keith feel left out (which was something he was deeply grateful for). And there was the pack’s druid, Coran, who was also Alfor’s new mate. He was an extravagant man, with a gorgeous mustache, that was impossible not to like.

And then there was the reason Keith still felt so nervous: the omegas.

As promised, Adam was the only one who visited Keith. But his presence did not calm him or the Hellhound enough… Plus the fact that every time he looked at Keith, he seemed to see right through him, like he knew something Keith didn't.

The other omega, the one Keith couldn't really stop thinking about, had kept his distance from him. So Keith only caught glimpses of him, usually of his hair or his legs, and everytime the damn Hellhound would scream in his head, practically demanding that boy like a piece of meat.

Keith even thought about talking to Shiro about that, but he got too embarrassed. Never in his twenty four years of life the Hellhound inside of him reacted like that to anyone. And now that it had, Keith was sure it could lead to disaster.

But looking at Lance, what sweet disaster it would be…

“ _Mine_!”

“Be quiet!” Keith growled.

“I didn't say anything,” Adam replied.

“Sorry about that…”

They were at Alfor's living room, as it was usual in their sessions, Adam was sitting in front of Keith and Shiro was waiting for them back in the kitchen.

“We've been talking for a month now,” Adam said, ignoring Keith’s weird moment. “Did you notice any difference?”

“Like what?”

“Anything at all.”

“Not really…” Should he tell Adam? “Actually, I think it's getting worse…”

“How so?” Adam asked, adjusting his glasses.

“My head always feels like it's going to explode. I can't concentrate on anything for too long. And…”

“And…?”

Oh fuck it!

“He is getting louder. More powerful.”

“What do you mean ‘more powerful?’”

“I started to sleepwalk,” Adam’s eyes got wider, but Keith wasn't done. “It is not every night, but when that happens I always wake up inches away from Lance’s window.”

The omega arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything for a few moments. Keith could feel his cheeks starting to burn, but he ignored it.

“Does that have something to do with your reaction on the first day?” Adam finally asked.

“I didn't do it on purpose!” Keith said it with his face completely red. “I'm still not doing it on purpose…”

“It's okay, Keith-”

“No it's not!” He practically yelled covering his face. “I'm already weird enough, I don't need to scare this poor guy just because the monster in my head decided he wants him! It's not fair!”

Keith was starting to feel dizzy.

“Remember our breathing exercises,” Adam said, taking both of his hands. A familiar wave of calmness and warmth filled Keith and he could think again. He took a few deep breaths and Adam continued: “Good… Now about this little crush-”

“It's so embarrassing!”

“I think it's cute.”

If looks could kill, Adam's body would have dropped right there. 

“The monster in my head, a being made of complete darkness sent from the old gods to extinguish all werewolves; having, by your definition, ‘a crush’, it's cute?”

“You need to stop seeing you and him as two different individuals,” Adam said, ignoring the question. “This part that you insist on calling darkness, it's a part of you. At least that's what it should be, if you just stopped blocking it.”

“It's evil!”

“No one it's completely innocent or completely evil, we all have parts of ourselves that we try to hide.” He touched Keith’ hands again and continued. “But the best way is to accept ourselves and do the best with it.”

“You say it like it's easy…”

“Oh, my precious little grasshopper, I know it's not,” Adam replied with a smile. “But you will never get there if you don't try.” Keith was about to protest but Adam continued: “How about starting with little steps?”

“Like what?”

“Try to talk to him, and I don't mean just to shut him up.” Keith was not liking where this was going… “Try to get in sync with him, and when you feel ready, try to talk to Lance.”

“WHAT? Why on Earth would I do that?!”

Adam’ smiled reminded Keith of a sly fox when he finally answered:

“Because I don't think the Hellhound it's the only one with a crush.”

That was it, the blood on Keith's face was staying there permanently!


	6. Chapter 6

This was ridiculous, Keith was not the kind of guy who had crushes. Especially for other guys he knew nothing about!

“ _Mine_!” The Hellhound practically purred when he saw Lance crossing the street, he was laughing at something with Hunk and Pidge, and the mere sound of his laughter was enough to cause Keith goosebumps.

“For goodness' sake…” 

“Hi Keith!” Hunk called him waving and just like that he had three pairs of eyes locked on him.

“Hey…”

“How was your omega session?” 

They were walking Keith's way. The Hellhound was getting excited at the very thought of getting face to face with Lance, and Keith could feel his blood actually freeze for a second.

“It was okay,” Keith replied, turning away. “But I gotta go now, sorry.”

“Oh… Okay,” Hunk replied with a little bit of sadness in his voice. “We will see you later then.”

“Sure.” He said ignoring the roars and the screams of “ _Nooooo_!” that filled his head.

The trio watched him walk away and when he was gone, Lance let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

“What's his problem?” He asked, unconsciously touching his own arm (right where Keith grabbed him).

“I think he is shy,” Hunk commented.

“Or maybe he’s ashamed of you,” Pidge said, cleaning her glasses. “He did attack you for no reason.”

“So his plan is to avoid me forever?” Lance crossed his arms. “I get it, he doesn't like me, but he could at least be civil with me once in a while…”

Honestly, Lance didn't know why being ignored by Keith was bothering him so much. But the point was that it did bother him! And everytime he found an excuse to be near the damn idiot, Keith would walk away or just pretend that he wasn't there. 

That was just playing rude!

Lance did not know what was the deal with that guy, but he did NOT like being ignored. Especially when the person ignoring him was responsible for four scars on his arm. Lance felt like he needed, at least, a proper apology and - by the Goddess - he was going to get one!

“Keith has a lot on his mind right now,” Pidge said walking forward. “He needs more time to feel at home.”

And with that, they kept walking.

\---

Keith had a room in Alfor's house. It was quite big with a comfy bed, a closet and even a sofa with a small bookshelf. It also had a mirror. It was framed with dark old wood, the corners were a little rusty and it was just leaning on the wall, not nailed to it.

So, thinking about what Adam had said, Keith took a seat in front of it and said:

“Okay, your permanent nightmare, let's talk...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are many voices you can use for the nooooo part, I personally like this one:https://youtu.be/f0huI_wZ6UE  
> The Darth Vader one is also very good.


	7. Chapter 7

As it happens, getting in touch with your inner self (who was also a being of pure darkness) was not as simple as one would think.

Keith sat in front of that mirror for days without a reaction, which was pretty damn ironic if you asked him. Since the Hellhound loved to whisper bad things into his ear everytime Keith wasn't asking!

But it was  _ fine _ . Really.

It had been two months since Keith and Shiro moved into the Altea pack and honestly? Keith was getting beyond frustrated and the nights of the full moon, when the whole pack got together for the  _ run _ was (by far) the worst.

Alfor and Allura were more traditional wolves, with silver fur and unnaturally light blue eyes. Hunk was huge, with a thick brown fur, golden eyes and a permanent canine smile, while Pidge was no bigger than a Husky, with her green eyes and light brown (almost the color of sand) fur.

Lance and Adam, Keith concluded, were more noticeable because they were omega. That was the only explanation. Both were skinny wolves with really long legs, Lance was darker while Adam’s eyes were brown.

And there it was Keith… not that his wolf form was weird or anything like that, it was still a wolf. But the thing is: it was impossible not to notice him. His wolf form was  _ big _ , almost as big as Hunk’s, with a fur made of pure white that collided with the blackness of his eyes. His teeth were bigger too, and there was an aura around his wolf that made others uneasy.

The first full moon with the Altea pack, Keith expend most of his time alone. He did notice Lance and Adam trying to approach him a few times, but he was not in the mood.

And now on the second it felt like it was going to be the same thing… Running alone in the mountains, trying to connect with the feral side of himself. That is, until he caught a scent.

A delicious scent!

“ _M_ _ ine… _ ”

Without thinking, he followed it and reached a creek. Only when he saw the long legged wolf, Keith' senses came back. Lance apparently was just drinking some water, he didn't even notice the giant white wolf right behind him. But Keith couldn't take his eyes off him.

You would think that because of the long legs, Lance’s wolf would be weird, or at least move in a funny way. But no, Lance’s wolf form was elegant, with soft and sure moves, and extremely beautiful with that shiny brown fur and very light blue eyes. 

Keith could watch him all night, but (of course) Lance finally noticed someone behind him and took a defensive stance. The mere thought of Lance being scared of him was enough to make Keith whine, so he lowered his head, showing his neck, in an attempt to show Lance he was not going to hurt him.

Lance, for a second, looked confused. But, with slow steps, he approached Keith. It was probably the first time the two of them had actually looked into each other's eyes, and (before Keith could control himself) his tail was already wagging. 

Imagine his surprise when he noticed that Lance’s was wagging too.

The defense stance transformed into an invitation and soon the two wolves were playing. Only when it was over and Lance was gone (Alfor himself picked him up in the morning), Keith realized something: not even once in that whole night he worried about the Hellhound. 

Maybe it was because he was doing something that the both of them wanted? Was that what being in sync meant? 

\----

Lance didn't think it was possible, but he actually had fun with Keith last night. They were both wolves and couldn't really talk to each other, but it was fun. 

Normally he would spend the nights of full moon with Allura and Alfor or even Adam, but last night something told him to go alone. And, maybe, that is why Keith found him.

Maybe now they could actually try to be friends? Lance hoped so, it was part of his personality to be nice to everyone (so he was used to everyone being nice to him back). Besides, it really bothered him when other people ignored, or were rude, to him.

So, when the  _ Run _ was over and everyone was back into normal, the first thing Lance did was walk to Alfor's house.

“Morning Lance!” James said when they crossed each other.

“Hey Jamie!”

James was about the same age as Lance, good looking and extremely outgoing. Plus he was one of the first people who was really welcoming when Lance moved from Cuba, so it was safe to say that both boys got along wonderfully well.

Keith (who just happened to be looking out the window) felt his blood freeze. He didn't have a lot of opportunities to talk to James, but it was safe to say that they were better off away from each other. There was something in that guy's posture, the way he looked down at others who were less dominating than him, that Keith simply didn't like.

And watching James being the reason for Lance’s laugh stirred something inside Keith. Something that was beyond annoyance or anger, was more than anything he ever felt.

Later, Keith would admit that feeling to be jealousy. But for now he could only register the frustration and fury of seeing those two together. James had no right to be talking to Lance! In that both he and the Hellhound agreed.

Before Keith could realize what was happening, the beast had already taken over and all he could do was watch while they ran down stairs and out the door. 

The duo only noticed Keith when he was already on top of James, punching the lights out of him.

“Keith!” Lance practically screamed, this was not how he was expecting his day to go. 

Of course James fought back, or at least he tried to. But the truth was that the moment he saw those jet black eyes on Keith’s face, he knew something was really wrong. Lance knew it too, but he was too shocked to do anything.

It was pure luck when Alfor arrived, his mere presence was enough to make Jame go completely still. The Hellhound tried to fight the Alpha’s influence, but it was no use, soon Keith was looking down, bearing his neck.

“What is going on here?” Alfor asked when Keith's eyes went back to their normal purple.

“It's all his fault!” James yelled, pointing right at Keith. “He's the one who jumped me from the back!”

Instead of replying, Keith merely growled. It wasn't very mature, but it was the best he could do at the moment. Plus, he was not just angry, he was anxious too (and he had no idea why!).

“Lance, calm down,” Alfor said, closing his eyes. “We can't concentrate with you making us all jumpy.”

“Sorry,” he said blushing.

In a blink of an eye Keith's anxiety was gone, which only made him look at Lance with more interest. What else could omegas do?

Keith honestly didn't really pay much attention to Alfor's words about peace and harmony inside the pack, how it was crucial for each member to respect each other. He didn't even notice when Alfor was gone (probably already thinking of a punishment for him), but he did notice when he got alone with Lance. 

The omega was not happy.

“What was that?!” He asked when he noticed Keith was just going to stand there.

“I'm sorry…” And Keith really was. “I guess I got distracted or something, the Hellhound saw an opening and I lost control.” He heard growls inside his head, the Hellhound was not pleased to be lying to Lance. “It won't happen again.”

Lance crossed his arms, and Keith felt really tense under those blue eyes. The omega was analyzing him, or at least that was what it seemed. When Lance finally talked, it was with a cold and distant tone.

“You know what? No. Enough of this crap! First you grab me for no reason - thanks for the scars by the way - and avoid me for almost two months. Then when I think we are finally starting to become friends, you come out of nowhere and attack my friend!” Keith is starting to blush, but he's keeping his head down, so hopefully Lance wouldn't notice. “There is something you and Alfor and even Adam are not telling me! And until you manage to look me in the eye and tell me the truth, I don't want to be anywhere near you!”

And with that Lance was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be angry, everything is going to be fine.


	8. Chapter 8

Keith was angry. He couldn’t even look at his own reflection in the mirror without feeling a boiling rage ready to burst through his throat. After all he wouldn’t be in this situation if it wasn’t for  _ him _ , the stupid hellhound. 

Now not only everyone was looking at him as he was a ticking time bomb, but Lance was committed to avoid him at any cost. 

It was stupid really, how for one moment Keith thought that everything would be fine, that he was actually getting in sync with the dark part of himself… who was he trying to fool? The hellhound would always ruin everything, no matter what Keith did. 

The worst part was the rejection he felt every time Lance left the room when he stepped inside. The beast inside of him would howl in pain and his eyes would burn with frustration, but what was he supposed to do? 

“You can always talk to him,” Shiro said when Keith finally talked about it. 

“Oh really?” Keith asked with such sarcastic tone that it was almost dripping from his mouth. “And I going to say what exactly? Hey Lance, I’m sorry I acted like a complete maniac the other day, but the hellhound inside my head really wants to bite and mark every inch of you.” 

“Does it really?”

Keith felt his face burning with embarrassment, but nevertheless he nodded. 

“Oh…” 

“This is getting ridiculous!” Keith’s face was so red it was never going back to normal. 

“So talk to him!” Shiro said again, this time in a more deciding tone. “Not about the biting part, but you know, about what you are feeling.”

“It’s not going to work…” 

“You don’t know that.” Shiro touched Keith’ shoulder and smiled before completing: “Give it a try.” 

Keith didn’t reply, but he felt his head was about to explode. The hellhound was practically screaming in frustration and he felt sick. 

“...fine.” 

\---

To Lance’s credit, he heard patiently everything Keith had to say. From the minor details of the hellhound curse to his new claim on the young omega, Lance heard all of it with a serious face. Keith's heart felt like it was going to burst right through his chest as the words came out of his mouth, but still he told Lance everything.

When the explanation was finished, the omega in front of him stood in silence. Those blue eyes met his and Keith could tell that Lance was still digesting all the new information. At least there was no fear or disgust from the omega, which in Keith's book was already a win. 

“The hellhound wants me.” It wasn't a question. It was just a fact, and Lance said it in a dry tone. “How does that even work?”

“I don't know,” Keith answered looking at his own hands. “He starts to scream every time I look at you.”

“Is he screaming right now?”

Keith swallowed before nodding, he could feel his face burning again. In front of him, Lance was trying to stay calm, but his cheeks were starting to get pink.

“What's he saying?” Lance whispered, finally looking away. 

The break of eye contact was a small relief and Keith felt like he could breathe again. So, still looking at his own hands, he replied:

“That you belong with us.”

The pink on Lance’ face was subtle, but after Keith's confession it was evolving in a raging red that no one could ignore. 

But it made sense, when Lance thought about it, the way Keith had grabbed him the first time their eyes met, the way the alpha would avoid his eyes and never stay in the same place as him for too long… It kind of reminded Lance how he used to act in kindergarten when he got his first crush. 

It would be adorable if that curse wasn't involved.

Still, Lance had to know something.

“What about you? Do you think we belong together?” 

Keith looked at him with eyes wide open and it took a second for him to reply:

“I… Don't know.” The hellhound in his head was screaming in rage, but he did his best to ignore it. “I mean, you're handsome and all, but we don't even know each other.”

Choosing to ignore the ‘handsome’ part for now, Lance just smiled before saying:

“Well, it wasn't me who left the room everytime you walked in.”

“Sorry about that…”

“Tell you what, how about we just stop avoiding each other? Maybe, I don’t know, we can even be friends. What do you say?”

Maybe it was the way Lance was smiling at him, like everything was already okay. But the fact was that Keith caught himself smiling back before replying: 

“Yeah... I would like that.”

“Good.”

As they shook hands the voice in Keith's head was quiet. It wasn't completely happy, after all it saw the omega as their mate, friends was a laughable idea as long as the hellhound was concerned. But just having Lance close to them (touching them) was good enough.

For now, at least.


	9. Chapter 9

After the whole “let’s be friends” Lance practically ran back to his house. 

He acted cool in front of Keith while they were talking, but a guy had his limit! Lance’s limit, you ask? When cute people gave him even cuter smiles. Like, what the hell?! It had taken the omega completely off guard and now it was  _ his _ wolf who was being noisy. 

Adam was so used to Lance’s antics that he didn’t even blink when the young omega ran into the living room and took a dive into the couch. Instead, he just fixed his glasses and raised his tea before asking: 

“Did something interesting happen?” 

Lance had his head buried under the couch’s pillow, so all Adam could hear was “Humph hamph heeeeit!”.

“I see…” He replied, taking a seat in front of Lance. 

Lance finally got his head uncovered and said:

“I just found out Keith’s wolf has a crush on me and apparently it’s not something that he can control, which is not bad; I mean, better having a hellhound wanting my booty than my head, right? Anyway, I told him that it was fine, that we could try to be friends; because you know me, I’m a people person! And all the sudden I’m shaking his hand and he’s giving me this smile that is just,” he screamed into the pillow, finishing his rambling. 

Adam did his best to not laugh, but he failed miserably. Lance was so deep into his crisis that he didn’t even notice. 

“What exactly are you trying to say?” Adam asked, still chuckling. 

“I don’t know! I guess I was so busy being angry at him that I never realized his level of attractiveness!” 

There was another laughter, but it wasn’t from Adam. It was from Shiro (who was stepping out of the kitchen). 

Now Lance really wanted the couch to swallow him. 

“There’s no reason to be embarrassed,” Shiro said, sitting next to Adam. 

Lance chose not to reply, he still had some dignity (thank you very much). 

“Lance, you always develop little crushes on your friends” Adam said, sending him calming waves. “Give it a little time and it will go away, as it always does.”

“...okay,” he replied, still hiding his face in the pillows. Half a second later, he was looking at the two men in front of him. “What’s Shiro doing here anyway?!” 

“It doesn’t concern you, you little pest,” Adam replied, getting up. Beside him, Shiro had his arms crossed and looked very pleased with himself. “Go back to your bisexual crisis now.”

While Shiro laughed one final time, Lance was waving his legs in a frantic rhythm and screaming into the pillow again. Adam looked at the scene and had to shake his head before leaving. 

“Pups…” he grumbled under his breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the smallest chapter so far, but I think it's my favorite. Lance's rambling is extremely fun to write.


	10. Chapter 10

Lance’s wolf wasn’t talkative by any means, it preferred to communicate through images and feelings, making very clear what it wanted. But, most of the time, it didn’t have to do anything since it and Lance were always after the same things. 

They were in sync. 

So it took Lance completely by surprise when the wolf started to send him images of Keith; of him smiling and laughing, when he was really concentrated in something (like the time they played Mario Kart with Pidge and Hunk), and even when he was grumpy. The wolf made Lance realize that Keith was cute in every circumstance, and it wanted to be closer. 

And it was so easy to be close to Keith, to be friends with him. 

They would talk about their old homes, about their families and tell stories of the time they were little; they would go to game night at Pidge’s house and stuff their faces with Hunk’s nachos; they would laugh at stupid things at the internet and send each other funny memes. They would compete over almost anything, from who could eat more burgers to who was faster in wolf form. 

Even when they argued it was different, because there was this energy between them, that secret smile lurking in the corner of their mouths. They never stayed without talking for too long, because it was just so  _ easy _ to be together. 

So you didn’t have to be a genius to know that Lance’s crush did not go away. In fact it only grew bigger, and it felt like it was never going to stop growing. 

When Adam told him to ask Keith out, Lance actually cried. 

“What’s the matter?” Adam asked with genuine concern. 

“I really like him, Adam, I do,” Lance replied looking miserable. “But what if he goes out with me just because of the hellhound? I don’t want to date the hellhound, I want to date Keith…” 

Adam had to take a second to think and look at Lance, the young omega looked really sad…

“...you know that the hellhound is a part of Keith, right?”

“You know what I mean.” 

And Adam did. It was rare, but there were records of mated pairs that only got together because of their wolves. Their human parts lived well separated from each other and they would only be together for runs, for their wolves sake. Lance didn’t want to get involved with someone just because they felt they had no choice. 

Adam didn’t really know what to say at that moment, all he knew was that Lance was sad and (at that moment) he knew only one solution. 

“What about I make us popcorn and we watch one of your movies?” 

Lance didn’t answer right away, instead he took a second to enjoy the hand the older omega had on his head. Adam also sent his nephew a calming wave that went through his fingertips to Lance’ skin. It almost felt like his mother’s hugs. 

“...okay.” 

—-

“You look tired,” Shiro said sitting in front of Keith. “Everything okay?”

They were having dinner at the diner Hunk worked and, after talking to the walls for ten minutes, Shiro had enough. Keith didn’t answer right away, he was too distracted by the fries on his plate. 

Shiro had to say his name a couple more times and repeat his question, only to have Keith sighing. 

“I think Lance’s angry at me…”

“Why do you think that?” Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“He’s been acting weird, like almost avoiding me… I thought we were past that,” Keith said, still playing with the remaining food on his plate. “I thought we were friends…” 

“I know you are not going to listen to me, but I’m going to say it anyway,” he waited for Keith to finally look at him and continued: “Talk to him.” 

“And say what?”

“Just ask him what is going on,” Shiro took a sip of his sweet tea before finishing. “You guys became good friends, there’s no reason to not talk about what is bothering you.” 

Keith rested his face on his hand before mumbling: 

“I guess…” 

In that moment they were interrupted by the bell on the diner’s door, two people had just stepped inside and for a reason their presence made the hellhound growl. 

“What?” Shiro asked when Keith covered his eyes. 

It was a couple, the woman was taller than the guy and had blonde pigtails, she was dressed in a leather jacket and heavy heels. The guy had short dyed hair, a sharp nose and a lazy smile, he was wearing a flannel shirt and had a belt with a knife attached to it. 

“Just a headache,” Keith replied while looking at the newcomers. 

They walked calmly and sat on the farthest both, away from everyone. Keith didn’t know why, but he was certain that those two were dangerous. At least the hellhound growling and scratching in his head was sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are reaching a dangerous mark that I don't know if I'll be able to post every day... But I'll do my best.


	11. Chapter 11

It took Lance all night. He practiced in the mirror and with Adam (who laughed the whole time, the bastard). But it was it! He was still nervous, but he was not going back. He was going to talk to Keith. 

He had everything planned out in his head perfectly: they were going to talk, Lance was going to ask him on a date and Keith was going to say yes (hopefully…), they would laugh about this whole situation and how they were being idiots and everything would be good in the world. It was perfect!

But the only problem was when Lance turned the corner near Alfor’s house and saw a dark van, it was a new model and the black paint shone in the morning sun. Lance’s wolf felt scared and it was so sudden that the omega almost tripped on his own feet.

What was going on?

Last thing Lance felt was someone grabbing him from behind and a sharp pain in his arm. Everything went black after that.

\-----

  
  


When Lance finally woke up he had no idea how long it passed, since the room he was in had no windows or anything that could indicate time. He realized chains on his wrists and neck kept him from getting up and there was a sour taste in his mouth.

“You weren’t careful,” Lance heard someone say. “If he gets a scar the price will go down, you know that.”

“He’s going to be fine, babe, don’t worry about it.”

The sound of footsteps got louder until he saw two people: a man and a woman. They both had a wicked smile on their faces and a weird smell, Lance didn’t really know what it was.

“Good, you’re awake,” the woman said getting in front of him.

She was pretty. Tall with blonde hair and delicate features, she really was pretty. But there was something on the way that she was smiling that screamed danger. Even the pigtails on top of her head only accentuated the dangerous vibe she had going on (something Lance didn’t even know was possible).

“How are you feeling?” She asked, touching his forehead.

Only then Lance felt the sting and hissed. She retrieved her hand and Lance saw fresh blood on her fingers.

“My partner shouldn’t have let you fall on the sidewalk, I apologise.”

The guy said something but Lance didn’t really listen, his mind was starting to bust with a million questions: what was going on? Who were those people? What was this place? Why wasn’t he healing? 

“Shut up, Rolo,” the woman said raising her hand. “Our guest looks confused.”

“Do I?” Lance asked with acid dripping from his words.

“So feisty, I love it!”

The couple shared a laugh while Lance tried to control his breath. It was not working.

“He’s going to make a good penny,” the guy, Rolo, commented.

“All the pretty ones do,” the woman replied touching Lance’s face again. 

Lance turned his face and growled at her, but she wasn’t really looking at him.

“How are things upstairs?” She asked, crossing her arms.

“All ready.”

“Are you sure? This is a big one, nothing can go wrong.”

Rolo was about to reply, but he paused and closed his mouth. His eyes turned up and it looked like he was thinking really hard. Eventually walked away saying: 

“Let me check on something.”

The woman looked at him leave shaking her head. There was only her and Lance at that room now.

“Where are my manners?” she asked no one in particular, getting in front of him once more. “I’m Nyma.”

Lance's response was a low growl. He refused to be a part of whatever she was doing.

“I’m sorry to put you in this situation, but really, there was no other way,” Nyma kept talking. it was clear it didn’t matter if Lance was or wasn’t a part of that conversation. She was more than pleased to talk for the both of them. “Of course selling an omega in the black market is always good business, the last hunter who sold one of you got enough money to buy an island. Can you believe it?” it was getting really difficult to breathe, but she wasn’t looking at him. “But you are not our main target.”

“What?” Lance asked in a whisper. He could feel his throat closing. 

“Oh, pretty boy, you are the bait. We really want your boyfriend, just image how many they are going to pay for a hellhound.”

That was it, Lance was having a panic attack; he couldn’t breathe and his skin felt too tight. He fought the chains but it was no use, they weren’t budging. 

Nyma looked at him without much interest and rolled her eyes when he finally howled.

“Sorry, pretty boy,” she said getting up. “Walls are pretty thick, no ones going to hear you. You are ours now.”

And with that she left.

\-------

Keith was laying on the couch. He could hear Adam and Alfor talking in the kitchen, Shiro cursing while he lost to Allura at chess (again…) and the crackling of the fire wood burning in the living room. Truth to be told, that was the most relaxed he has been since he got in Altea.

That is, until the hellhound started to actually scream in his head. It was a pained scream, full of suffering and loss. Even though Keith had never heard it making that sound, he knew exactly what it meant.

He jumped out of the couch, practically scaring everyone. They asked what was wrong, but Keith only ran out the door (not even bothering to put his shoes) and kept running. 

He had to save his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow! We are almost done!  
> Not gonna lie, I'm a bit scared of the last chapter...


	12. Chapter 12

The hunters, the serious ones; they didn’t see Nyma and Rolo as equals. Not really, they liked to call them mercenaries. But the hunters and mercenaries had a thing in common: they were the bridge between supernatural and humanity. 

Born human to become something else, something different that could use magic and live longer, something  _ special _ . 

Nyma and Rolo had made their first sale when they were sixteen, catching a classmate that was revealed to be a vampire. If he was recently turned or was going through high school for the tenth time, they didn’t know, and honestly? They didn’t care. With that first sale they were able to buy their first car. 

As long as there was someone willing to buy, they were willing to catch and sell. Fair enough, it wasn’t always vampires and werewolves; there were demons, creatures from ancient folklore and haunted objects, not to mention dark beings that lurked in the shadows. The couple caught all of them. 

They did have to admit: werewolves were the hardest, since they were rarely alone and were really strong and agile. But they did sell a few of those over the years, mostly betas. The only alpha they were able to catch was when Rolo turned thirty two, which allowed them to buy their house. 

But there was something they (mostly Nyma) wanted over everything else, they weren’t sure it was even real, but nevertheless they wanted it: A hellhound. All the legends, all the stories, all the records; everything talked about the creature that would be the destruction or the ultimate ruler of the werewolf kind. 

Imagine their delight when they finally found him. 

They were following Keith since Marmora, waiting for an opening, for a weakness - for anything really. They already had a buyer; and they were offered so much money that Nyma almost cried.

But they were patient, so when Keith and Shiro travelled to Altea they were right behind. 

Nyma felt like they hit the jackpot when she saw how the pretty little omega affected the hellhound. They were already going after the omegas in altea after this job, but now it was literally like killing two birds with one stone. 

So when the time came they set their trap with their precious bait and waited. 

To be fair, the couple had fought a respectable amount of supernatural beings. But nothing prepared them for the vision of the hellhound in his true form. It wasn’t a wolf exactly, it was furry and had a shit ton of teeth, but it was  _ big _ . So big that it busted a hole in the wall where the door once was. 

It’s fur was so white that it hurt to look at it for too long, but soon it got covered with Rolo’s blood. Nyma hadn’t even registered the motion, but first the beast was growling at the two of them and then it had its teeth around Rolo’s neck. 

It closed its mouth with no difficulty and Nyma heard a snap (like the one you hear when you break a toothpick) and Rolo’s head was rolling on the floor. 

She didn’t have the time to be scared. Hell, she didn’t even have the time to regret. Because in a blink of an eye the hellhound was on top of her. It’s eyes were darkness itself and it drained Nyma’s energy to just look at them. Just as sudden as it started, it was over.

The hellhound had taken her head as well. 

—-

Lance heard loud noises and smelled fresh blood in the air, but he wasn’t scared. Not at all.

His wolf was sending images of a white wolf, an image that Lance was getting more and more used to. That image made him happy and calm, made him smile when he thought about the nights their wolves would play and race together. 

Keith was there to rescue him. On that, both his human and wolf side agreed on.

Even when that creature appeared in front of him, Lance felt calm. 

It wasn’t a wolf, and it wasn’t a human, but something much more powerful and dangerous. Was that what a true hellhound looked like? It walked on its back legs and had a curved spine, nevertheless, Lance could tell it was tall.  _ Really _ tall. It’s muzzle was longer than a wolf’s and had multiple rounds of teeth. Fresh blood mixed with drool was dripping from its mouth and landing on the whitest fur Lance had ever seen, it was a shame that it was stained with red…

The hellhound took a step closer to him, making a noise. Lance didn’t really know what it was supposed to be, but it sounded like a reluctant growl. Maybe the Hellhound was only capable of making those kinds of noises, the ones that generate fear, but Lance still wasn’t scared.

Once Keith told him about the reaction people had when they looked into the eyes of the hellhound for too long and Lance remembered how sad and hurt Keith sounded; but even now, looking directly at those pitch black eyes (that were incapable of reflecting any kind of light) Lance couldn’t understand why people reacted the way they did.

Sure, those eyes _ were _ dark, but they were also  _ Keith’s _ eyes. And Lance loved everything about Keith. Even (to his surprise) that giant beast that stood in front of him.

“Hi Keith,” Lance whispered.

It was like the mere sound of Lance’s voice was enough to break a spell, because as soon as Lance spoke, the hellhound was falling in the ground. That was the only time the omega was scared in front of the beast, because he thought Keith was hurt. But no, it was just changing.

It looked painful and it was  _ loud _ . Bones breaking and getting back together filled the room, white fur fell on the floor and Keith screamed like his skin was being pulled from his body (and it was).

Lance tried to approach, but he was still in chains, so all he could do was wait and try to send Keith soothing waves of energy to try to make some of the pain go away. If it worked he didn’t know, but when Keith finally fell on the ground in his human form, Lance was so relieved that he almost cried.

Keith was panting, covered in sweat, exhausted, not to mention he was butt neaked; but Lance was safe, that’s what mattered.

That’s all that ever mattered.

He wanted to stay on the cold floor for a little longer, but Lance was in chains. He and the hellhound in his head couldn’t (and wouldn’t) have that. So he practically dragged himself to where Lance was and with what remained of his strength the chains were finally broken. Keith was so tired he didn’t even feel the burning in his hands as he touched and pulled the chains, they must’ve been made of silver or dipped in mistletoe to block werewolves' powers. But Keith wasn’t like other werewolves, was he?

As soon as Lance was free he felt the wound in his head close, not only that, he felt stronger too.

“Keith?” he called kneeling next to Keith.

But he had already passed out and it didn’t look like he was going to wake any time soon.

\-----

When Keith finally awoke he was back in Alfor’s home. The alpha himself (with Shiro’s help) explained to him that Lance called in distress asking for somebody to help Keith. They didn’t know where exactly the two boys were, so Lance had howled the entire 36 hours they were looking. It turned out they were in a cabin deep in a forest far from Altea, when they finally got to the cabin Lance was exhausted and refused to leave Keith’ side.

When they got home Shiro took Keith to be examined while Adam had to force Lance to sleep, since the omega was not letting Shiro pass. 

“Where’s Lance now?” Keith asked, too worried to be embarrassed.

“Back at Adam’s house,” Alfor replied. “He’s probably still sleeping though.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

And it really didn’t. Keith’s heart was pounding and his head felt like it was going to explode with the need to make sure that his mate was safe. He would only be satisfied if he saw Lance with his own eyes, touching him with his own hands.

“Why am I not surprised?” Adam asked when he opened the door. He seemed tired (he probably was, after who knows how long worrying about them), but he still smiled and took a step to the side. “He’s in his room.”

Keith would say ‘thank you’ or something, but he was already running. He could talk to Adam later, he had to see Lance now!

Lance wasn’t sleeping when Keith stepped into the room, but he was laying down and by the looks of his face, he was about to pass out. It didn’t matter. As soon as Keith’s eyes landed on the omega, it felt like he could breathe again.

“Hey Keith,” Lance said with a tired smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Better now.” He got close to Lance’s bed and touched his face. “Shiro said you stayed awake for 36 hours... You should sleep.” 

Lance looked away for a second and Keith got up, ready to leave. That is, until Lance asked with the tiniest voice:

“Can you stay with me?”

There was no way, no cenario, no reality that Keith would say no to that. 

—-

  
  


Lance had his head on top of Keith’s chest and could feel the alpha’s arms around his waist. He was surrounded by Keith and honestly? He couldn’t think of a better place to be. Because Keith was soft and warm, the sound of his heart was like a lullaby to Lance’s ears and his smell was now getting everywhere. 

Lance had never paid much attention to others scents, he always thought that everyone kinda smelled the same; maybe with a few minor differences, but still. It wasn’t the same with Keith, like at all. 

Keith smelled of fresh cut wood and rosemary, sometimes he could also smell a little bit of smoke. It was addictive and intoxicating, Lance loved it. 

He was about to fall asleep when Keith whispered:

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that…”

Lance tried to look at his face, but Keith held him in place. Still, Lance could feel the sadness in the alpha’s voice, the shame.

So, hugging him tighter, Lance simply replied:

“I’m not.”

“What?”

“I'm just saying: the hellhound is a part of you, I know that, and if he is a part of you then he must not be that bad. In fact, when I saw him I wasn’t scared…” he could hear Keith’s heart beneath his ear, it had skipped a few beats. “I was relieved, because I knew he would never hurt me.”

Keith closed his arms around Lance, trapping him in that hug (not that Lance was planning on going anywhere) and finally looked at him. Blue eyes met violet and Keith said: 

_ “We _ will never hurt you, Lance.” In Keith’s head, the hellhound agreed. 

“I know that. From the bottom of my heart.” Lance knew that he was in Keith’s arms, but still, it was only at that moment that he felt truly embarrassed and looked away to continue: “That’s why I wanted to ask you something…”

“What?”

“D-do you like me just as much as the hellhound does?”

That was it, he had done it. He had asked him. No going back now. 

Keith didn’t reply right away. Instead it seemed like he was thinking about it while playing with the hem of Lance’ shirt. 

“...no,” he finally said and Lance felt his heart sink. He was about to move away when Keith completed: “ I like you a lot more.” 

Lance dropped his head on Keith’s chest one more time in relief. They shared a small laugh, but Keith wasn’t done: 

“Sure it started with the hellhound pulling me to you, but we got to be friends and the more I knew you, the more I wanted to be with you... Is that okay?” 

Now it was Keith that looked scared and Lance couldn’t understand why, since technically Keith had already confessed to him twice. 

“More than okay,” Lance replied with one of his brightest smiles. “Because I like you a lot too.”

“That’s good.” 

Maybe it was because of the relief, or the fact that they were both safe. Or maybe simply because Keith would always be this awkward cutie pie, who knows? But the fact was that they laughed. 

And it was the best kind of laughter. The kind you do with the people who are special to you, the kind you can’t fake it or start by yourself. 

“Sleep, Lance,” Keith said, getting more comfortable in the bed. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Lance poked Keith in the lower jaw, making the alpha look down. As soon as their eyes met again Lance kissed him. It was just a peck on the lips, but still counted as a kiss, if the new electricity running through Keith’s body had any say in the matter. 

As Keith stood still without even blinking, not believing what had just happened; Lance laid his head back on the alpha’s chest one final time. 

“You better,” he mumbled, finally drifting into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still terrified of the last chapter. There is soooo much to write!


End file.
